coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6734 (18th January 2008)
Plot Jack sits next to Vera and sings to her unable to come to terms with her death. Michelle and Steve search in vain for Ryan. Nick promises to phone if he turns up at his house. David and Tina share a kiss and head upstairs as Gail arrives home. In a state of shock Jack quietly breaks the news to Molly and Tyrone in the backyard of No.9. Molly phones an ambulance and Tyrone goes to find Paul. Wiki's knicker party takes place. Roger calls in but quickly leaves when the girls suggest he could model the underwear for them. A crowd has gathered outside No.9 and Jack breaks the news that Vera's died. The paramedics take Vera out to the ambulance. Maria tells Liam she's arranged for them to go and look at a wedding venue at the weekend. She's put out when Liam tells her he's going to a trade fair with Carla and she'll have to postpone the appointment. Carla can see Maria's worried. Jack goes outside, talking to the pigeons in the yard, and breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis Guest cast *Phil Hardwick - Richard Sargent *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell *Paramedic 1 - Nicholas Camm *Paramedic 2 - Paul McGreevy Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Factory floor *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street in Weatherfield *40 Overton Road, Sale - Kitchen Notes *Final regular appearance of Elizabeth Dawn as Vera Duckworth, although she briefly reprised the role in scene in Episode 7464 (8th November 2010) in which husband Jack experienced a vision of Vera shortly before his own death. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle fears the worst when Ryan fails to show up; Gail observes a smitten David kissing Tina; and Maria is furious to learn that Liam is spending a night away with Carla. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,650,000 viewers (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD